Betrayal of Fate
"This will probably be my hardest level I ever release. Big thanks to xcy-7 for the help. Enjoy!" - WeoWeoTeo Betrayal of Fate 'is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Xcy-7 and Weoweoteo. The level was added in the official forums list, being in the top 2, which kicked Phobos out of its place (BoF itself was later replaced by Sakupen Hell). However, it was slowly moved down to 89th place. The level is currently infamous for its notorious amount of tricky timings, memorization, and several difficult dual segments. It is currently #100 on the [[Official Demon list|Official ''Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Artifice (#101) and below Blade of Justice (#99). Gameplay The level starts off with a quite difficult half speed ship sequence that features moving straight fly, several gravity portals and tight spaces all throughout. After this, the speed gets faster as you enter a long semi-straight flying sequence with darkened edges to obscure the vision and make it harder to see what is coming up. In the end, there is a small auto and a pink orb to hit as the player turns into a cube and go through a teleportation portal. This portal takes you to a cube section that features jump orbs that sync to the music followed by a tight wave segment and a short UFO segment, again syncing to the beat of the song. Another cube section comes next with even more synced jump orbs to hit. It ends with an auto section with a single yellow jump orb to hit before going into a mini ball segment. This ball segment has some insanely tight spike spaces and requires near-perfect timing. About halfway through, you enter an invisible mirror portal and proceed to do even more ball timings, this time with some orbs as well making it a bit easier. There is also a short auto before entering the next game-mode; a dual wave. This wave is extreme and of decent length, but slow, and it also contains the first coin to be collected. Coming up is a triple-speed cube with some hard timings and a string of green orbs before going into an auto section featuring a text saying "Fate Awaits You...". Up next is one of the most well-known parts of the entire level; the infamous half-speed memory UFO segment. This part is entirely memorization and contains a ":)" at the very beginning, spikes on the top and bottom along with a large flashing cross in the background. Next up is a narrow wave with a bunch of gravity portals and some decoration following the icon as it moves. A short memorization-cube comes next and then a mini ball segment with more timing and memorization. Coming up is a cube section with some timing involving blue jump orbs and even more memory. The second coin can also be found here at the end of the segment. Next up is another part that is '''entirely memorization. The player enters a decently long cube section with no background or design, although the blocks are "moving" in a square pattern during the whole part. Halfway through, the screen goes completely black and the player has to remember when to jump completely on his/her own. After this, another long flying section appears which later turns into a wave with lots of gears to avoid, and lastly a ball with a few timing switches. The final section is up which is a very tight wave segment with a couple of gravity portals on the way as the player proceeds to do one last triple jump to which the level ends with the player collecting a free coin and the creator's names showing up right before the level ends. User Coins * The first coin is located at 35% at the dual wave segment. To collect it, you need to fly into a narrow space. * The second coin is located at 72% in the cube section. To collect it, it is necessary to jump on the right jump orbs and platforms. * The third and final coin is located at 98% in the final cube section. To collect it, the player must simply jump over the set of triple spikes. It is essentially free to collect. Fails *Molni crashed at 98%. *Mactanow crashed at 98%. *GoodSmile crashed at 97%. *SrGuillester crashed at 97%. *Sunix crashed at 90%. Trivia * The level cannot be copied. * The level contains 31,853 objects. * Due to a lack of verification evidence, a lot of people speculated that the level was hacked. Weoweoteo is now trying to re-beat this level on his stream for legitimate verification. Walkthrough Gallery Betrayal of Fate First Coin.png|The first coin of Betrayal of Fate. Betrayal of Fate Second Coin.png|The second coin of Betrayal of Fate. Betrayal of Fate Third Coin.png|The third and final coin of Betrayal of Fate. Category:2.0 levels Category:Collaborations Category:Levels with user coins Category:Top 150 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:XL levels